Rebecca Kuruta  Sentiments
by BeckaxKuruta
Summary: Rebecca Kuruta, la petite soeur de Kurapika, rencontre accidentellement Kuroro... Son frere lui ayant tout caché a propos du chef de La Brigade Fantome, cette jeune fille ignore donc la vraie personalité de celui avec qui elle passe du temps!...
1. Le murmure du vent

_Rebecca Kuruta - Sentiments_

**Chapitre 1**: **Le murmure du vent**

Une derniere fois, Rebecca contempla l'horizon, puis poussa un long soupir... Depuis peu, engagée comme garde-du-corps de Neon (et aussi son jouet), aupres de son frere ainé Kurapika Kuruta, Rebecca se sentit differente. Elle se sentait le vent dans ses cheveux...

Elle ressemblait fortement au jeune blond, si ce n'est leur caractere... Rebecca Kuruta était plus directe, Kurapika reflechissait toujours deux fois avant d'agir! Tous deux blonds, intelligents et ayant pour même but de retrouver les yeux écarlates, volés aux Kurutas...

Rebecca entendit quelqu'un murmurer son prénom... Mais elle savait que ce n'était que le vent! Debout, seule sur cette plage. Les souvenirs sombres de son enfance refaisait surface! Mais qui était-elle? D'ou venait-elle? Etait-ce réellement la soeur de Kurapika?

Personne ne le savait! Depuis qu'on avait decouvert que Kurapika avait une soeur, et qu'elle le couvrait dans certains cas, on avait voulu l'engager comme garde-du-corps de Neon Nostrad. Rebecca etait loin d'être aussi forte (physiquement) que Kurapika, mais elle etait aussi intelligente que lui et etait responsable! Elle avait des qualités dignes d'un Hunter... Rebecca Kuruta, bien que trop jeune pour travailler, avait ses atouts pour se faire engager! De plus, une chose dont elle n'a pas peur, la mort!

Elle se retourna... puis prit son chemin pour retourner a l'hotel ou s'etait installé le clan Nostrad.

Elle repensait a ces vieux souvenirs que personne n'aime deterrer! Elle pensait a l'epoque ou elle etait parmi les Kuruta... epoque qu'elle detestait! Pourquoi?

-Rebecca!, cria une voix.

La jeune fille leva la tête et vit Senritsu Charin s'approcher d'elle en courant!

-Senritsu?, fit la jeune blonde.

-Rebecca!, dit la dame essouflée. La petite Boss te cherche!

*Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, celle-la?* pensa Rebecca.

Senritsu avait entendu le coeur de son amie, battant doucement... quelque peu enervée...

-Tu sais ce qu'elle me veut?, demanda Rebecca.

-Je ne sais pas! Elle a commencé a crier... puis, elle a demandé a te voir!..., fit Senritsu qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

-P'te que je lui manque!, fit ironiquement Rebecca en souriant a Senritsu.

Depuis qu'elle avait ce poste de garde-du-corps, Rebecca s'etait trouvée une confidente, en la personne de Senritsu Charin! Elle l'appreciait beaucoup...

Senritsu repondit a son sourire gaie... mais elle savait au fond que Rebecca n'aimait pas Neon. La raison, on l'ignore!

Alors, Rebecca se mit a marcher derriere Senritsu qui lui reconduisait a l'hotel. Soudain, la jeune blonde s'arreta de marcher et regarder en arriere.

*J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler!* fit-elle.


	2. Une poupée vivante

Chapitre 2 : Poupée vivante

En entrant dans l'hôtel, on put entendre les cris assourdissants d'une certaine personne. En les entendant, Senritsu et Rebecca se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Néon, s'attendant au pire.

Mais quand elles arrivèrent, la jeune fille était bien la, saine et sauve… mais on ne pouvait en dire autant de ses gardes du corps ! Bachu était à terre, Sakimono aussi. Kurapika et Sukuwara étaient allongés dans un coin de la salle… Et la salle elle-même était sans-dessus dessous !

-Elle est infernale !, murmura Bachu entre deux soupirs.

-Ou est-elle ?, s'écria Néon en parlant de Rebecca.

La jeune blonde se précipita vers son frère pour l'aider a se relever, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de traverser la pièce, Néon s'agrippa a son bras et la serra dans ses bras comme le plus précieux des 'objets' !

-Tu es la, ma poupée !, dit Néon.

Depuis déjà quelques jours, Néon s'était trouvée une camarade de jeu !... Ou plutôt une poupée comme on l'entendait dire ! C'était la pauvre Rebecca ! Néon, plus âgée de deux ans seulement, considérait Rebecca comme sa petite sœur… bien qu'elle soit aussi odieuse avec elle qu'avec les autres gardes du corps ! Elle s'amusait à la coiffer et a l'habiller !... Au grand désespoir de la jeune Kuruta !

-Bonne chance !, fit Sukuwara.

-Eh !, s'écria Rebecca aux autres. Aidez-moi ! Ne me laissez pas seule avec elle !

Kurapika regarda impuissamment sa sœur se faire 'enlever' par la terrible Néon ! La jeune fille aux cheveux roses l'emmena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Elle la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise et Néon se mit au travail. Elle avait sorti tous ses équipements : barrettes, bijoux, rouge a lèvres, maquillage… bref, tous ce dont une vraie fille pouvait souhaiter, et que Rebecca détestait… Mais elle ne bronchait pas, elle n'osait rien dire en face de Néon de peur que son frère ne perde son boulot !

Et voila que Néon se mit à coiffer Rebecca ! La jeune blonde ne disait rien… Quelques fois, elle trouvait cela paisible de se faire 'chouchouter' par Néon, car malgré ses caprices d'enfant gâtée, Néon pouvait se montrer calme et patiente… ceci dit dans de rares occasions !

Néon aimait bien 'sa poupée'… Parce qu'elle aimait pouvoir la contrôler a sa guise…

Néon considérait Rebecca comme sa petite sœur… Elle aimait bien s'amuser avec elle, se confier a elle. Mais cela a de rares occasions car le père de Néon demandait souvent à Rebecca d'aller sur le terrain au lieu de rester auprès de Néon.

Ce que Néon appréciait le plus chez la jeune blonde, c'est qu'elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Et bien que Rebecca lui dise ouvertement le fond de sa pensée, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa franchise ! Bien qu'elle l'aime pour cela, Néon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de la jeune blonde… car même avec sa manière négligente de s'habiller, Rebecca restait tout de même très mignonne !

Rebecca, contrairement à son frère, ne s'habillait pas de vêtements traditionnels du clan Kuruta… Elle préférait des vêtements discrets et de couleurs simples, souvent trop grand sur elle. Elle avait toujours l'air petite dans ces vêtements ! Et de plus, elle ne portait jamais robe ou jupe, elle préférait mettre des vêtements de garçons… même des fois, elle se faisait passer pour un garçon (son propre frère) !

Malgré ses airs de garçon manqué, Rebecca restait adorable et mignonne ! Ce qui attisait quelques fois la jalousie de Néon Nostrad !

Alors que Néon la coiffait, Rebecca se contentait de regarder le sol. Alors pour la faire parler, Néon commença à parler de garçons ! Rebecca ne fit que soupirer. Les garçons ne l'intéressaient nullement ! L'amour était un sujet dont elle ne s'exprimait jamais !... Quand Néon finit, elle prit le bras de son garde du corps et l'emmena voir son reflet dans le miroir.

*J'ai l'air d'un monstre !*, se dit Rebecca qui vit la queue de cheval que lui avait fait Néon.

-Et maintenant…! fit Néon.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son grand armoire… l'ouvrit et en sortit une robe de couleur rose ! Rebecca déglutit en la voyant.

-Vas-y ! Mets-la !, dit Néon.

Rebecca resta un moment à la regarder.

-Mets-la !, ordonna Néon.

La jeune Kuruta se sentit bien obligée d'obéir aux caprices de sa patronne ! Elle entra dans la salle de bain, enfila rapidement la robe et sortit. Néon était ravie… La robe lui allait à merveille ! Rebecca se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir.

-Si les autres me voient…, fit Rebecca, je serai a jamais humiliée !

A ce moment la, la porte s'ouvrit ! Senritsu entra dans la pièce et derrière elle, les autres gardes du corps ! Rebecca, en un éclair, se précipita vers la porte… laissa uniquement la chance a Senritsu d'y entrer, et ferma la porte aux nez des autres !

-Eh !, s'écria Bachu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, mais en vain ! Quand Rebecca ferma une porte… personne ne pouvait plus la rouvrir ! Senritsu ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait… mais elle comprit mieux en regardant la jeune Kuruta vêtue d'une robe.

-Rebecca ! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe !, s'exclama la petite dame.

-Tu rigoles !, fit Rebecca.

-Mais tu es si belle dans cette robe !, dit Senritsu.

-Oui !, fit Néon.

Rebecca regarda les deux filles avec un œil suppliant… suppliant… demandant a enlever cet accoutrement.

-Quel accoutrement !, demanda Senritsu.

Rebecca poussa simplement un long soupir.

XxxxX


	3. Le meilleur des freres

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Pour eviter toute confusion, sachez que dans cette fiction, le corps des gardes du corps de Neon Nostrad est au grand complet. Et la Brigade aussi, j'ai quand même besoin de mes 13 chouchous! Et dans cette fiction, Kurapika et Neon ont 14 ans (allez vous demander pourquoi, le chiffre 14 est mon chiffre fetiche). La ou je vous conte l'histoire, cela fait deja 5 ans que le clan Kuruta a ete decimé.**

**Chapitre 3: Le meilleur des freres!**

Rebecca ne pouvait imaginer un meilleur grand frere. Kurapika jouait son role de frere ainé a la perfection. Il s'occupait d'elle comme un vrai pere. Le jeune Kuruta s'occupait d'elle mieux que n'importe qui... Il s'inquietait souvent pour elle, pour son avenir. Il faisait de sorte que sa soeur ne manque de rien. Et a dire vrai, Rebecca aimait bien cela!

Le meilleur! Rebecca se disait qu'elle avait le meilleur des meilleurs! Elle y repensait alors qu'elle était sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hotel, a prendre l'air. Sa chambre... et aussi celle de Kurapika (euh oui... ils partagent la même chambre).

Il faisait deja nuit. La journée avait été vraiment tres tres (tres tres tres) longue! Neon lui avait fait passé un sale quart d'heure! Afin d'echapper a la sceance de torture, elle dut se cacher dans tout l'hotel! Elle sortit du balcon, repensant a la tête de Neon et soupirant longuement, entra dans la salle de bain et enfila rapidement son pyjama bleu. Quand elle sortit de la piece, son regard tomba sur Kurapika qui lisait un bouquin, assis sur le lit. Elle s'installa a coté de lui. Le jeune Kuruta interrompit la lecture si interessante pour se consacrer un moment avec sa soeur!

-Tu lis quoi?, demanda Rebecca.

Il sourit et montra le bouquin a sa soeur.

Cette derniere lui repondit en souriant. S'installant sous la couette. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver car elle etait avec Kurapika. Rien! Quand elle etait avec lui, Neon ne lui faisait plus peur, ni la Brigade, ni Hisoka! Rien, ni personne! Elle avait un grand estime de Kurapika, car c'etait lui qui s'etait occupé d'elle apres que le clan Kuruta ne fut decimé par la Brigade Fantome! Et Kurapika, Kurapika avait tant souffert de cette perte. Plus que n'importe qui! Il s'etait tué a la tache, celle de retrouver les yeux du peuple!

Rapidement, Rebecca s'endormit et Morphée l'accueillit a bras ouverts. Et peu a peu, Kurapika la rejoignit au pays des songes.

Le lendemain, c'est par les cris et caprices de Neon Nostrad qu'ils entendirent (car elle crie quand même tres fort) qu'ils se reveillerent. Sachant quoi faire, ils s'habillerent et reprirent le boulot (Rebecca reprit donc son role de poupée). La journée se passa comme d'habitude. Neon et ses caprices, toujours les mêmes! Insupportables!

A l'heure du dejeuner, Kurapika invita sa soeur (rien qu'elle) a manger. Mais ce fut du rapide car le boulot de garde du corps (et poupée vivante de Neon) est un boulot a plein temps! Ils eurent simplement le temps de savourer un pain chaud, une tasse de café et un sandwich ensembles... Apres cela, Kurapika paya l'addition et ils reprirent le boulot. Rebecca adorait ces moments passés avec son frere, rien qu'eux. Pour Kurapika, c'etait reciproque. De vieux souvenirs sortant d'un placard surgirent du passé. Quand Rebecca n'avait que sept ans et qu'elle ne quittait jamais son frere des yeux.

En arrivant a l'hotel, ils se separerent. Kurapika reprit donc son poste, laissant la pauvre Rebecca jouer la poupée vivante a Neon.

-Je devrais peut-etre songer a changer de boulot!, dit soudainement le jeune Kuruta alors qu'il etait en service.

Il disait ça pour lui, mais assez fort pour que Bachu l'entende.

-Quoi! Tu veux vraiment changer de job?, dit ce dernier.

-Euh... Pas vraiment... mais...

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas vraiment quoi repondre. Il soupira puis repondit:

-C'est pour Rebecca!... Elle m'inquiete un peu ces derniers temps!... Elle joue a la poupée vivante seulement pour faire taire les caprices de Neon! Je sais que ça lui deplait de faire ça mais...

-Et c'est pour ça que tu veux changer de metier?, demanda Bachu.

-Oui! En gros... si je reste, elle restera aussi!, dit Kurapika en expliquant. Mais j'hesite! C'est le seul boulot qui me donne acces aux ventes aux encheres des Yakuzas!

-Oui! Je vois!, dit Bachu.

A ce moment la, ils virent Rebecca sortir d'une des pieces du couloir. Des qu'elle ferma la porte, elle s'ecroula par terre (même qu'elle s'endormit)!

-Alors la!, s'exclama Bachu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait, la Boss?

XxxxX

Trois jours plus tard... Senritsu, Rebecca et Kurapika etaient tous trois de garde devant l'hotel. Quand soudain, la discussion surgit:

-La vente aux encheres debutera dans quatre jours!, les rappela Senritsu.

-Oui! C'est vrai!, fit Rebecca.

-Et la Brigade Fantome sera la!, dit Kurapika.

-On enverra qui cette fois?, demanda Senritsu.

-J'espere bien que j'irai..., dit Rebecca.

-Pas question!, s'ecria Kurapika. C'est trop dangereux.

-Qui te dis que la Brigade y sera?, demanda Rebecca quelque peu vexée.

-Elle y sera comme d'habitude!, fit Kurapika. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'iras pas... même si c'est un ordre du Boss!

-Mais si j'y vais pas... qu'est-ce que je vais faire?, demanda Rebecca.

-Tu resteras aupres de Neon!, fit Kurapika, comme donnant un ordre.

-Pas question! Elle me tuera!, s'ecria Rebecca.

-Peu importe! Tu resteras avec elle et tu n'iras pas a la vente aux encheres!, fit Kurapika.

-Mais Kurapika...?

-Pas de mais!

-Dis moi au moins a quoi ils ressemblent, les membres de la Brigade!, dit Rebecca.

-Non!, repondit Kurapika.

-Pourquoi? Si tu dois les affronter une nouvelle fois, tu auras besoin de mon aide!... Kurapika...

-Je t'ai dit Non!, s'exclama Kurapika.

Senritsu essaya de detendre l'atmosphere.

-Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous!, dit-elle.

-Kurapika! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire a quoi ils ressemblent?, supplia Rebecca.

Kurapika ne repondit plus.

C'etait la premiere fois qu'il agissait ainsi envers sa soeur! Rebecca sentit une peine immense... elle s'eloigna de Senritsu et de Kurapika pour se changer les idées. Senritsu voulut la rattraper... mais avant tout, elle voulait resonner Kurapika pour sa conduite.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui cacher tout ça!, dit-elle.

-C'est trop dangereux, Senritsu...!, fit-il. Mieux vaut que personne, et surtout pas la Brigade, ne sache que nous sommes de la même famille!

Kurapika repensa encore et encore. Il regrettait s'etre montré de la sorte avec sa soeur, sa seule famille.

"Mais c'est pour son bien! Mieux vaut qu'elle ne rencontre jamais la Brigade! Qu'elle n'en sache pas plus!"


End file.
